Musette
Musette is a young noblewoman of Forte and the Conductor of Tchaikovsky's Dream. Story Exploring the Dream Musette was a young noble in the village of Tenuto. One day, she found Piotr Tchaikovsky unconscious in a stream and took care of him, sensing something peculiar to him. Later, while helping out the young thief Scherzo and encountering Arabesque, Musette got dragged into a mysterious journey, wondering about what she was living, due to strange memories coming back to her. Encountering Legretta, with whom she instantly fell in love, Musette chose to help her. As she encountered more and more people such as Concerto and Lullaby, Musette slowly began to understand that her world was not real, but rather a projective dream. The voice of a mysterious Fortune-Teller further hinted her that she was nothing but a creation of Tchaikovsky's mind. Blossom and Break Free Musette thus attempted to test the boundaries of the dream. By testing Baroque's White Mirror, Musette got dragged in the Dream's Astral Dream, glimpsing the boundary between her world and Interra. She was then saved by Tchaikovsky and quickly encountered Sonatina, whom she seduced and asked to come with her in order to realize her dreams. Recruiting Nocturne as well, Musette discovered that Scherzo's missing sister Sostenuta was the center of everything. With Legretta's participation, she returned to the Astral Realm, wandering through the puzzling maze until she found Sostenuta and discussed with her. She then learned that she was the dream's Conductor - meant to guide the dream to a better end. With that knowledge, Musette allied herself with Adagio Dazzle, whom she briefly fought before. Adagio severed the boundaries between the Dream and Interra, allowing Musette to assume complete control over the world, granting her the power to cure the Blight and save Sostenuta and Legretta. Content, Musette rested alongside her newly crowned queens, now in the Videogame Realm. Appearance Musette is a small woman with both pink and brown hair, and the same eyes, granting her a dual appearance. She dresses in light pink and brown clothes, with black tight-fitting pants. Personality Musette is usually soft-spoken and never seems to get angry, although she is prone to quickly changing emotions, appearing somewhat unstable. Behind her appearance of politeness and kindness, she shows sadomasochistic tendencies and a spiteful persona. This does not prevent her from being very affectionate and even loyal to those she respects - including especially Legretta, Arabesque, Sonatina and Tchaikovsky. A serene individual, Musette's calm is sometimes out-of-place, and her emotional reactions are based on her first impressions rather than on the situation she is in, resulting in a chaotic behavior based on Musette's inner emotions and almost indifferent to the calamities around her, although she cares for the world around her and would go to great, even sacrificial, lengths to protect it. Musette also enjoys teasing people, sometimes somewhat abruptly, but also enjoys the punishment that comes from it. This is especially true with people such as Legretta or Sonatina who enjoy showing dominance. Powers * Magical Abilities: Musette is a natural-born Magician and can thus perform superior feats of magic. * Duality Powers: Like all characters in Tchaikovsky's Dream with fighting abilities, Musette can use essences of Light and Dark to complement her fighting style. She can both heal others and harm her opponents, as well as inflict them with a plethora of painful conditions. * Conductor Powers: Although they were sealed at first, Musette possessed the abilities needed to alter deeply the reality of Tchaikovsky's Dream, as she was the narrator of his dream. Storylines * Eternal Sonata Duality features her as a central character. Trivia * A musette is either a small wind instrument or a music played predominantly with said instrument. * Her appearance is derived from RWBY's Neopolitan. Category:Character Category:Tchaikovsky's Dream